thelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Smilix Club Episode 2
Smilix in Alfea is the 2nd episode of the Smilix Club series. Plot "Hi, It's me Alice Williamson here! I was just an ordinary 16 year old girl in High school, when I met a girl named Karah, who turns out to be a fairy! And not only that, I became a fairy! I tried to tell my friends, Kaileen and Leslie about my secret and to meet Karah, but something unexpected happen. Out of nowhere, A large monster called a Mega Sadren came in town, me and Karah took quite a beating, however, Kaileen and Leslie defended me and somehow, they also turned into fairies! So it's four fairies againest one Mega Sadren!!" Opening Song "So..It's four againest one. We can take em'!" Karah said "AAAHHH!! NO FAIR!!!" Jesty shouts, "BUT MY MEGA SADREN CAN TAKE ALL OF YOU OUT!!!! ATTACK!!" The beast attacked, but the fairies dodged the attack by flying. "Kaileen! Use your powers to attack it!" Alice shouts "How?!" Kaileen answered "Just focus and think!" "Ok. Focus and think." Kaileen closes her eyes and consentrates on her powers. Then she felt something trigger inside her, like Alice did when she first attack. "Wave Burst!!!" Kaileen forms a circle and blasts a powerful burst of water which directly aims at the Mega monster. The beast was majorly damaged, but manages to get back up. "ATTACK MORE!!! ATTACK MORE!!! WE CAN'T BE BEAT!!!" Jesty shouts more. "That was so incredible!!" Kaileen says "Leslie! Now it's your turn!!" Alice said "Me? But how do I know which attack to choose?" Leslie questioned "I'll choose for you! Just focus!" "I'll try." Like Kaileen, Leslie closes her eyes and consentrates. Then, like the others, she felt something trigger inside. "Spotlight Beam!!!" Leslie forms a circle, which turns into a music note, and shoots out a blast of music notes. The Mega Sadren tried to block the attack, but ends up even more badly damaged. "OK! Now's our chance! Gust Shoot!!!" Karah summons "Shower of Happiness!!!!" Alice summons. After the Mega Sadren took a large beating, it gets destroyed and defeated, and in the process, the Sorrow drop returned into a Joy drop. "NNNOOOO!!! AND I WAS SO CLOSE TOO!!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, THIS ISN'T OVER!!!" Jesty rants and the little jester disappeared. "It's over, for now." Karah said as she caught the purifed drop. "Wow, I didn't think this would happen. Sorry if we didn't believe you, Alice." Leslie said "That's alright, i'm just glad that everyone's safe and that we're fairies!!!!" Alice says "This is totally awesome!!" Kaileen exclaims "I know! I couldn't believe this either!!" Alice said Karah's magic beeper vibrated, it said "PORAL READY TO OPEN". "Hey," She said, "My magibeep is ready to open the portal to Alfea. Did you tell your parents yet about your powers?" "OH NO!! OUR PARENTS!!" Alice shouts "Do we tell them that we're fairies? They're not gonna believe us!" Kaileen says "Then we're just gonna have to prove it to them. Who's up?" Karah asked "I guess i'll go first." Leslie offered "Ok, next is...umm..?" Karah stopped "Oh! Karah, these are my friends, Kaileen and Leslie." Alice introduced "Hi!" They both replied "Hey. So next is Kaileen, and I guess you're last, Alice." Karah said "Aww. Why do I have to be last, i'm the one who transformed first." Alice said making a funny face. Meanwhile, at Leslie's house, Alice and the gang wanted to discuss Leslie's mom about them being fairies. "Mom, I know this might sound crazy, but...." Leslie stopped "But what? What's on your mind?" Her mother said "Mom, we're fairies!" Leslie blurts out Leslie's mother laughed when she heard this. "Ms. Crand, I know this sounds crazy, but it's true!" Alice said "This can't be possible. I know I heard of the fairy club years ago, but I don't think fairies are r...." Before Ms. Crand could finish, Karah formed a magical green ball of wind to show her. Leslie's mother was in awe but she still couldn't believe it. "Fairies..are indeed..real." Karah says "See! And I have to attend this school called Alfea, since I am now a fairy." Leslie tells her mother. "But how is this..and what does going to this school have to with you being a fairy?" Her mother responded "This is a school for fairies, and since they are earth fairies, they have to be educated too." Karah finished "Please mom? Can I go?" Leslie said "And we have subjects that are like these ear..i mean other schools." Karah adds "Please, Ms. Crand??" Alice and Kaileen adds It took long for her mother to respond, but she finally answered, "Alright, you can go." The girls jumped for joy when she said this. "We only got two left. Kaileen you're up." Karah said Later at Kaileen's house, they had the same situation only this time..... "Kaileen, baby, you crack me up!" Kaileen's mother laughed "But it's true!" Kaileen replied "C'mon, how in the world do you 'change' into a fairy in one day?" Kaileen's sister, Alana, responded "For YOUR information, I transformed into a fairy!" Kaileen argued back "Mom, she thinks she's a magic girl now, that's why I don't read or watch anime and manga." Alana argues "OH AND YOUR POINT?!? AND BY THE WAY, IT'S MAGICAL GIRL, NOT MAGIC GIRL!!" Kaileen shouts "Alana! Kaileen! Quit fighting now!" Kaileen's mother said, "Now Kaileen, I know this fairy thing was shown before but I don't think that..." Again before she could finish, Karah turned a pile of books into flowers. Kaileen's mother was amazed at this but she couldn't believe it. "See! Please, mom! I have to go to Alfea, and i'll study well and get good grades! Please??" Kaileen asked "Yeah! It's just like our schools, only better!" Alice added "Well, as long as you get good grades, I guess you can go." Kaileen's mother answered "YAY! Thanks, mom!" Kaileen said as she hugged her mother. "Now it's my turn!" Alice said Lastly, at Alice's house, Alice and the group went inside and was about to explain to her mother about her being a fairy. "Mom! Are you home? I gotta tell you something!" Alice shouts "She knows your secret, sis." Alice's sister, Jenny, peeped around the corner of her room. "She does?!" "Yes. It was on the news. I paused to see who was it, and I saw you and your friends dressed up like fairies. Please tell me what is going on?" Her mother said Alice looked flustered when she heard this. "Mom, I'm a fairy and I know it sounds crazy and weird but, I just had these powers yesterday and...and I was wondering if I could attend a fairy school called Alfea, please?!" She finishes "Why would I send you to a school that I don't even know?" Her mother replied. "I'll take you to see Alfea!" Karah blurts out "But Karah.." Alice stopped "I'll also take Kaileen and Leslie's mothers with us too." Karah insists "Please mom?!" Alice begged "How can I be so sure? And where is this school anyway?" "This is a magiholo. It makes holograms from the real thing." Karah said as she shows Alice's mother this. Karah turns it on, and a hologram of Alfea came alive in the living room. Everyone was in awe when they saw a holographic view of Alfea. "This is were you'll be attending. It's in the Magic Dimention, and not around here." The magiholo turned off immediately, but Alice's mom still wasn't sure. "Please, can I go mom??" Alice asks as she awaited for an answer. "Maybe." Her mother answered, "But only...if me, Becky and Rose see the real thing!" "YAY!!" They all shouted and jumped for joy. The next day, Alice was already up and ready for the day she's been waiting for. "Alice, when is your friend supposed to be here?" Her mother asked, "Do you know what time and place she's supposed to come?" "She said at 12, in the park!" Alice shouted from her room. She was coming down the stairs, with her suitcases. "Alice, why do you have suitcases?" Her mother was stunned "Because, i'm studying to become a fairy. And Karah said they have dorms!" "I said we were just going there to look." "But mooommm!?" Just then someone knocked on the door and Alice opened it and sees Kaileen and Leslie standing at the door, with suitcases also. "Are you ready?" Kaileen asked "Sure am! I feel SO excited for this!" Alice says When the girls and their mothers arrived in the park, Karah was already there waiting for them. Then Alice remembered something. "Hey mom, where's Jenny?" "Your sister is at your cousin Annya's house." "Oh, I was a bit worried for a sec. Hee hee." "Is everyone here and ready?" Karah asked "YEP!!" the girls replied "Alright, please stand back." Karah activated her magibeep, while nobody else was around and a large portal opened. "Don't worry, it's safe. Come on." Karah stepped inside the portal first, while the others enter in after. When they finally got to their destination, everyone was in awe as they saw a large purple buliding with a gate in front of them. "This is Alfea, the school for fairies." Karah annouced "Whoa! It's so awesome!" Alice says "This place is HUGE!!" Kaileen replied "This school looks unusual." Ms. Crand said "I'll tell Ms. Faragonda that you're here." Karah said "That won't be necessary, Karah." A female voice spoke. The figure happened to be Ms. Faragonda, who is walking straight towards them. "Welcome to Alfea, the school for future fairies. I am Ms. Faragonda, Headmistress of Alfea." She introduced "Ms. Faragonda, these are the earth fairies that i've found. This is Alice, Kaileen, and Leslie." Karah replied "Hi." The three said "Hello, and you must be the girls' mothers." Ms. F said "Yes, my name is Vanessa, Alice's mother." "Hello, I'm Becky, Kaileen's mother." "And my name is Rose, Leslie's mother." "Hello, and I assure you that your daughters are welcome here. Come, I will show you around and explain to you." Ms. Faragonda said After Ms. Faragonda explained about Alfea and its works, the girls' mothers thought about the idea of letting their daughters stay at Alfea. "So mom, what do you think? Can we stay?" Alice asked "Yeah, I like it here!" Leslie said "Well...I guess you can stay Alice." Alice's mother said "You can as well, Kaileen." Kaileen's mother agreed "I guess I agree." Leslie's mother said The girls all jumped for joy and were excited when they heard this. "But you can still call me anytime." Alice's mother replied "Aww, mom!" Alice said making a silly face "Now that goes for you too." Kaileen's mother pointed at both Leslie and Kaileen. "Mom! We are teenagers!" Kaileen said "Yes, but you are still our babies!" Ms. Faragonda just giggled at the moms being moms. "Karah, will you show them back to Gardenia?" Ms. Faragonda asked "Sure." As the mothers hugged their daughters good bye, they entered back into the portal, back to Gardenia. "So Karah, where should we go first?" Alice asked "Oh yeah, c'mon i'll show you our dorms." Karah replied As they followed Karah inside of Alfea, she explained them about different fairies that come to Alfea. "So different fairies come from different dimentions, realms, planets, you name it." "Huh?! How many realms are their and when you mean planets do you mean like Mars, Mercury and all of the other planets?" Alice asked "Nah, not like solar system planets. Planets like Zenith, Melody, Linphea, Cosmos, and all of that. And there are so many realms in the Magic Dimention, it's hard to count how many." "Whoa, that sounds so cool!" Alice said "So, like do WE come from other realms?" Leslie asked "I don't know, we hadn't looked up on your histories." "What?! We have histories here? No way!" Alice replied "Yep, ever since you three transformed into fairies, we've started to pick up fairy data." "So how many types of fairies are there?" Kaileen asked "Well, many. I'm a wind fairy, Alice is an emotion fairy, Leslie is a music fairy, Kaileen is a water fairy and...." Just then, a trail of smoke came down the walkway. But, it was actually a fairy, who seems like she's in a hurry. "Excuse me, sorry! Excuse me, sorry! Excuse me, sorry! Excuse me, sorry!" She said when she almost came directly towards the girls' way. CRASH!! The fairy crashed into Alice. "Sorry...." the fairy said. She was light tan skinned (like Flora), had an dark orange ponytail, and had on an orange shirt with blue knee-length overalls. "No....that's...ok.." crashed Alice said "Hi, Meg." Karah said to the fairy "Hi! And sorry, I was in a hurry because need to make more flyers for the school dance! I'm so sorry, i'm so sorry, i'm so sorry!!" Meg apologized when she got up. "No, no. It's cool! It's nice to meet you, Meg!" Alice replied "Nice to meet you too! Wait, I've never seen you before. What's your name?" Meg asked "I'm Alice, and these are my friends, Kaileen and Leslie." "They're the earth fairies, Meg." Karah added "WHAT?!?" Meg gasped, "THAT'S SO AWESOME!! WHAT'S EARTH LIKE? ARE THEY LIKE OUR REALMS? I mean i've read about earth, BUT I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S EARTH LIKE!!" "Well, earth's really cool! But you can have a few ups and downs, but like i say, the happy you are, the greater the day gets!" Alice said "Yep! I'm always cheerful everyday!" Meg said "HEY MEG! WE'RE READY TO SET UP THE FLYERS!!" a brown haired fairy said "Oh yeah! Gotta go! Oh wait! Karah, did you tell them about Cloud Tower and Red Fountain?" "Red Fountain and Cloud Tower?" the three earth fairies said "You see, Cloud Tower and Red Fountain are different from our school." Karah explains "Cloud Tower is a school for witches, which is SUPER creepy. And Red Fountain is a school for specialists aka the boys trained to become brave knights." Meg added "Most of the fairies here have boyfriends that are specialists." Karah adds "Wow, a knight....." Alice daydreams "Yep, most of the boys of Red Fountain are really cute! But, i'm not looking for one just yet." Meg said, "Well, gotta go!" "That's Meg all right." Karah said "What type of fairy is she?" Leslie asked "Animal fairy." "Oh cool! Can she talk to animals?" Alice said "Maybe, some times. Anyway, let's go dorm-searching." Meanwhile, back at Dreadlar, Jesty was still flustered as ever and was trying to figure out a plan. "Ugghh!!! Those pesky fairies make me so cranky! I can't even think straight!" the little figure said "Well it's your own fault, runt." a female voice said A figure came out of nowhere, walks towards Jesty's way. She looked like a witch, and possibly is one. "Can't you see i'm trying to get things straight through my head here, Morrigan!!" "Whatever. I don't think Lord Xantron was pleased at that little stunt you pulled back there." Morrigan said "IT WASN'T A STUNT!! They should have got what they deserved!" "AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!! TWO more earth fairies showed up. You're so pathetic, haven't you've ever heard of thinking first?" Morrigan replied "I DIDN'T EXPECT IT TO HAPPEN!!! If it bother YOU so much, why don't you do it?" Jesty remarked "It is not my time yet. Even Lord Xantron said it. Right now i'm saving up my energy for those earth fairies." "Yeah right, slacker!" Jesty said "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU RUNT OF A CLOWN?!?!" "SILENCE!!!!" a loud deep voice yells which quieted the two servants. "Sorry, my lord." They both said "You should HAVE known better, Jesty." "Told you." Morrigan whispered "And Morrigan, making ridiculous remarks is NOT an option." Jesty sticks his tongue out at Morrigan while giving her the "ha ha" look. "Lord Xantron, besides the Sadrens, we are a bit short on minions. I rather have more company than to spend the rest of my time with this poor servant." She added as she points to Jesty "HEY! Who are you calling 'poor'?!" Jesty replied "You do make an execllent point there, Morrigan." Their master said, "Very well, you and Jesty search for more minions to defeat the earth fairies." "Yes, my lord." Morrigan and Jesty said "And don't worry, we'll get em' soon enough! Even though i'm the one doing ALL the work." Jesty commented "Oh brother, that's when he worries the most." Morrigan remarked "Very well. DON'T let me down." Lord Xantron said, and somehow disappeared. "Even though i'm the one doing all the work." Morrigan mocked "Well I do!!!" Jesty said Meanwhile, back at Alfea, Karah showed the girls to their dormroom. It had two rooms for each girl. "One is my room too so..." Karah said "I guess i'll bunk in with Karah." Leslie said "Yay! I'll be Alice's roommate!" Kaileen said "Awesome! All of us are roommates! This is so cool!" Alice said And later on..... "This is so tiring...." Alice said with an exhausted look, "I don't know how much work I can take." "We've only done 3 classes, no big deal." Karah said "Yeah, some of these classes are pretty easy." Leslie said "Easy for you to say!" Alice said while making a silly face, "And I thought this school will be better." "Good morning, class." A male teacher came in the classroom. Alice looked up and saw him, and immediately went crazy, love crazy. "WOOWWW!!!! OH MY!!!" She shouted Everyone looked back and stared at her, even her friends looked in surprise. "I beg your pardon, Ms. Alice?" He said "Um, nothing Professor! This is her first day and she's just very excited!" Karah smiled nervously while trying to cover Alice's mouth. "Very well, then." He said back "Alice, that's Professor P ,you can't just say that out loud!" Karah whispered to Alice "Sorry, I thought he was cute." She said making another silly face. Meanwhile, after class, the main fairies went down the hallway for the next class, but one fairy came out differently. "I can't believe my halr turned all frizzy and blue." Alice said "Well at least you did good with your magic so far." Karah said They went to Professor Mira's class,she was the new professor in Alfea. "Hello class, I'm your new Professor, Mira. I will be teaching this class for the rest of the school year, and my power is of water." She said "Hey! Kaileen is the fairy of water too!" Alice said "Really? Well, you must be a starter, can you form a heart made out of water?" Mira said "I'll try." Kaileen said She tried to form a heart the best she can, but she some how formed it well, till it popped. "Sorry!" Kaileen said "That's alright, that happened to me too when i was your age." Mira giggled, "Now I will like to introduce you to a very special guest. Hint, she is the queen of Cosmos." Some of the fairies were confused, some knew who it was. Even Leslie, Kaileen and Alice were confused. "I welcome you, the queen of Cosmos, and the 8th member of the Winx, Queen Alicia!" When Alicia came in the classroom, the class was in awe, and Alice was in total awe and looked paraylzed when she saw her role model, in the classroom. "Hello, girls. It's great to be here in Alfea again." The queen said "YOU'RE ALICIA!!! YOU'RE THE SNOW PHOENIX FAIRY!!!! AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE MY FAVORITE MANGA!!!! YOU'RE LIKE A HUGE CELEBRITY!!!!" Alice shouted with excitement. Everyone stared at her. "I see you're a fan, I used to be like that when I was your age, excited, loving manga and anime, and I still do!" Alicia giggled. "Wow!!! Really? See I told you she still likes manga!" Alice said to her friends "I believe ya!" Leslie said "Yeah, even adults still like manga." Kaileen said "That is true, my advice is just be yourself. Don't hide your favorite hobbies from other people, show them. And one day, you'll make new friends with someone who has the same hobby as you do." The queen said "But...what if some people think you're weird for liking anime?" Alice said "That's what I thought too, but if they think you're weird, just say that they're think you're weird because you're too awesome!" She replied The whole class laughed at the last remark Alicia said. "Well I think you're the one who's awesome, Mrs. Alicia! Or your majesty....ummm can I call you Mrs. Alicia?" Alice asked "Why sure, dear!" Alicia giggled "Wow! Thank you!" Meanwhile, outside of Alfea, the little jester appeared above the school, hatching a plan to destroy the earth fairies and obtain back the purified Joy Drop. "So the earth fairies are already here, no surprise. But they will pay for destroying my first Mega Sadren!" He said, "Sorrow Drop, ACTIVATE!! Create a Mega Sadren to destroy those pesky fairies!" Another Mega Sadren was summoned, it landed on the protection shield Ms. Faragonda created. "A protection shield?" Blast it open!!" Jesty commanded The Mega Sadren did what it was told, but the shield was too strong, but for how long. The students and staff were wondering what was happening outside. "It's another Mega Sadren!" Alice said "It's gonna try to break the shield!" Karah said "We've got to protect the school no matter what! Come girls!" Professor Mira ordered All of the fairies and staff came outside to stop the Mega Sadren from coming in to Alfea. "Wow, the more the merrier...NOT! Attack faster!!" Jesty commanded its servant. "We're not gonna let you pass!! Ready?" Alice said "Ready!!" Her crew said "SMILE A MAGIC WINX!!" (GO!) (Go! Go!) (Let's go, emotions!!") Alice suddenly transformed into her costume, one by one. From her dress to boots to gloves and finally her wings. Her hair turns a little light. And finally, her pose and transformation phrase, "With the power of love and happiness, I am Alice, the fairy of emotions!" "SMILE A MAGIC WINX!" (GO!) (Go! Go!) (Let's go, water!) Kaileen suddenly transformed into her costume, one by one, with bubbles formed around her. From her dress to boots to gloves and finally her wings. And finally, her pose and transformation phrase, "With the power of fun and wavy waters, I am Kaileen, the fairy of water!" "SMILE A MAGIC WINX!" (GO!) (Go! Go!) (Let's go, music!) Leslie suddenly transformed into her costume, one by one, with music notes formed around her. From her dress to boots to gloves and finally her wings. And finally, her pose and transformation phrase, "With the power of funky beats, I am Leslie, the fairy of music!" "Karah, try saying 'smile'." Alice said "What? But that's not what I usually say." Karah said "I'll try!" Meg added "SMILE A MAGIC WINX!" (GO!) (Go! Go!) (Let's go, animals!) Meg suddenly transformed into her costume, one by one, with butterflies formed around her. From her dress to boots to gloves and finally her wings. And finally, her pose and transformation phrase, "With the power of lovable creatures, I am Meg, the fairy of animals!" "Wow! That was cool, Meg!" Alice said "Thanks! Karah you try next!" Meg said "Alright, I guess I'll try." Karah said "SMILE A MAGIC WINX!" (GO!) (Go! Go!) (Let's go, wind!) Karah suddenly transformed into her costume, one by one, with streams of wind formed around her. From her outfit to boots to gloves and finally her wings. And finally, her pose and transformation phrase, "With the power of strong winds, I am Karah, the fairy of winds!" "Yay! I told you it would work!" Alice said "Are you done? Break it down and destroy them!" Jesty commanded it servant "The barrier wouldn't last long if he keeps this up!" Ms. Faragonda said, "Girls, we must hurry!" But It was too late. The beast went through the barrier and was falling. "I'm on it! Gust Shoot!!" Karah summoned "Heartbeat Beam!!!" Alice summoned "Bubble Blast!!!" Kaileen summoned "Echo Blast!!" "Now! Wild Upbeat!!!" Meg summoned All of the attacks hit and majorly effected the Mega Sadren. Jesty looked in horror that his monster was nearly destroyed. Suddenly Morrigan appeared next to Jesty. "You're making this too easy for them, no surprise to that." She said "Shut up! I'm doing things just fine without you!" He replied "Doesn't seem like it. If you have to do it, you just do it yourself." Morrigan mumbled, within a snap of her fingers, a group of normal Sadrens appeared from the shadows and right in front of the fairies and staff members. "What the--?" Karah said "How the heck did THEY appear?" Kaileen said "How are we gonna attack both of them at the same time?" Meg added "I don't know, but what about the Mega Sadren?" Leslie said "We can't give up! We need a plan!" Alice said "I think I have an idea! Meg, come with me!" Karah said, "Me and Meg will handle the Sadrens!" "It's all right, girls! We'll take care of the normal Sadrens, you just take care of the Mega beast!" Ms. Faragonda said "Right!" The girls said "One more time! Shower of Happiness!!!" "Wave Burst!!!" "Spotlight Beam!!!" "Falcon Wind!!!" "Gust Shoot!!!" The Mega Sadren dodged Alice and Kaileen's attacks, but took a hit by Leslie, Meg and Karah's attacks. However Morrigan gave the beast a boost by giving it a powerful attack. "Now, attack Mega Sadren with Shadow Beam!" She commanded The beast did what it was told, and Alice and her crew took a hit and fell from the sky. Meanwhile the other fairies and staff, fought hard to defeat the normal Sadrens, and some of the staff tries to protect Alicia from them. "Where are the girls?" Ms. Faragonda said Alice and the other fairies nearly fell to the ground, when Alicia used her powers to slowly lower them down safely. The girls awakened to see what was happening. "Are you alright?" The queen asked "Yeah, thank you." Alice said "That hurt." Meg said while rubbing her head, "And there still coming!!!" The Mega Sadren and sadrens were charging up to the fairies and staff, when the main fairies struggle to get up, Alicia walks in front of them to protect them. The beasts kept charging, but Alicia didn't move. "Mrs. Alicia, you're gonna get hurt!" Alice shouted "I've faced many challenges when I was a teenager. Through ups and downs, me and the Winx still fought together. And no villians has ever stopped us." Alicia said "Am i crazy, or is that the 8th Winx fairy, Alicia?" Jesty said "Both, don't understimate her powers.." Morrigan stopped "Doesn't matter! Attack her now!!!" Jesty shouted "JESTY WAIT!!!!" The Mega Sadren and its army of Sadrens attacked with one shot at Alicia, however... "Heaven's Barrier!!" Alicia blocked the beasts' attack by using her signature defense move. "Never underestimate the power of the Divine Snow Phoenix! Luminous Shine!!" A bright yellow light in the form of a Phoenix blasted directly at all of the normal Sadrens and the Mega Sadren was left standing, looking stunned. "WHAAA??? What just happened???" Jesty said "DON'T YOU GET IT, YOU TWIT! SHE'S THE MOST POWERFUL FAIRY IN THE MAGIC DIMENSION WITH HER POWER AND BLOOM'S POWER OF THE SNOW PHOENIX AND DRAGON FIRE!!!" Morrigan yells "How was I supposed to know she was this powerful?!?!" "Angelic Healing." Alicia heals Alice, Kaileen, Karah, Leslie and Meg after taking the hit. "My healing should be able to fully recover you and grant you more power. Please be careful." "Thanks! Let's do this!" Alice said "Ready! Love Splash!!" Alice summoned a ring of spinning hearts and sends one by one until for the finale, a larger heart forms in the center causing a direct hit. "Hydro Burst!!" Kaileen summoned a star shaped light blue energy, then releases a huge pulse of water. "Volume Blast!!" Leslie forms a red guitar and stums it, while it unleashes red sound waves. '''"Aero Explosion!!" '''Karah forms large multiple circles and summons a glowing green mini airplane from her hands and released it, making the plane bigger as it shoots through the hoops. Characters *Alice *Kaileen *Leslie *Karah *Jesty *Ms. Faragonda Debut *Meg *Morrigan Recurring *Alicia Trivia Category:Smilix Club Category:Fanfiction Category:Season 1